


I Promise You...

by IceLeaf29



Series: Corrupted!Matpat AU [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm very sorry for this, Oops?, Screw that, also, and i want, he just made a deal with nicolas to save saf and ro, i kinda corrupted matt, i mentally hurt ro and i am not okay, joey make that a real thing, like a good friend, matt also has a necklace, matt's reckless and never learns, nikita and manny die oops, oh wow look i can actually write things now, this is my first work of many for the etn fandom, we don't stan the corrupted mortimer plotline that they threw at us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLeaf29/pseuds/IceLeaf29
Summary: Matthew's dead. That;s all there is too it.Then he makes a deal with the being he's supposed to fight against.But Matt would do anything for his friends.





	I Promise You...

Of course it was him. 

It was always going to be him, and Matthew Patrick knew it the moment Manny as voted into the challenge instead of Joey. And Matt's suspicions were confirmed the moment the Strong Man snarled at him, saying "Are you ready to die?" So Matt tried to run, screaming at the others to find the Lazarus Coin. If Matt was correct, someone would be revived. Hopefully not him. Maybe JC, he considered, feeling the Strong Man's hand close around his throat. 

Or someone from one of the other events that had gone down in the years prior. Matt couldn't think about it for any longer however. Matt could feel the Strong Man's clawed hand throw him to the ground, before letting him go. Then, a strike to the chest. Matt could hear the snap of his ribs breaking, before another strike. This one to the neck. Then, finally, a strike to the head. Everything went dark after that. 

And then Matt was awake, and outside of the church. He could see two people in front of the church, who went on about something Matt ignored. He was more interested in what was inside of the church. The two eventually stopped talking, and Matt rushed through to the inside of the church, where he saw he Carnival Master. Nicolas, a faint voice in the back of his head supplied him. 

"Matthew, I see you have finally arrived." The Carnival Master spoke, his voice slightly terrifying. Matt was scared, at least. The Detective nodded, unsure as to where this is going. "And you have two friends alive, don't you? Rosanna and Safiya?" That spooked Matt even more. How did Nicolas know what his friend's names were? 

Matt could hear Nicolas laugh slightly, presumably from the panic that Matt knew was clearly displaying on his expressions. "What do you want with me?" Matt ended up asking, his voice little more than a whisper. Nicolas' eyes burned into Matt's, as he spoke. 

"I want to make a deal with you. I can promise that your little friends, Rosanna and Safiya, will get out of here alive. If you can keep yourself alive, you'll make it out with them. I need you to promise me that you'll help break me free when the time comes, and get Joey for me." Nicolas revealed. 

Matt's heart was pounding in his chest as he listened, and he wanted to accept. He desperately wanted to accept the deal. He wanted Ro and Saf to stay safe, and after Joey put them into this situation... 

Matt had made his decision, and as he looked up at Nicolas, the Carnival Master had realised as well. "How do we make the agreement official?" Matt ended up asking, his eyes wide. Nicolas ended up producing a contract in is left hand. 

"You gotta sign this with your blood." And so Matt did, pricking his finger on the knife that Nicolas had with him. He then wrote his signiture out, crimson fluid staining the paper that Nicolas held in his hand. 

When Matt finished, Nicolas clutched his hand around the contract, keeping it close to him. "Good..." He whispered, staring down at his now closed fist. "Now, I need you to put this on to seal the deal. Hide it under your jacket and clothing to keep our little secret from Joey." Matt had realised at this point that they'd probably pick him to come back, which Matt was grateful for. 

The item in question was a thin silver chain, with a small charm. The charm was an opal, perfectly round in shape. It was nearly clear, with a cloudy mist seeping through the thing. In the very center of the opal, the mist was going red. Matt didn't think too much about it before putting the necklace on. 

And then Matt was by a large building. He took a few steps towards it, and the door opened up, only for Matt to be greeted by Shane Dawson, one of the YouTubers who had vanished in the first lot of mass kidnappings that had taken place two years before. 

Shane had a slight smile on his face, a sad look in his eyes when he first saw Matt. And then Shane saw the necklace, which hadn't been removed yet. Shane's smile dropped, and his eyes widened in horror at the opal. "No..." Shane whispered, and Matt just smiled sadly at Shane. 

"I have to save my friends." Matt whispered. 

And then Matt saw Colleen materialize in the distance, covered in puncture marks and there were tears in her eyes and dried blood all over her, and she stumbled forwards and then Matt's vision went black. 

Safiya knew that Joey had thought of the same person she had. Why wouldn't they want Matt back? He was smart, strong, and would be able to help them. It didn't help that Ro and Safiya both desperately missed Matt, and wanted him to return. 

Joey would hopefully help them as well. Ro had given Safiya and Joey a hopeful look when they heard that the harp would bring back someone back. And then they found the case instead of Matt, going through that while they waited. Then Matt came back. 

Safiya watched as Matt walked in, slightly shaky, yet happy all the same. Ro ran over to him, Letting Matt collapse in her arms. Safiya joined their hug, helping to guide Matt over to the lounge where he collapsed down. He gave grateful smiles to his friends, and glanced over at Joey who looked slightly relieved. Safiya couldn't blame Joey. hey didn't know if the harp would work. 

"Shane said hi." Was the first thing that Matt said, staring slightly at Joey. He seemed surprised, but the Savant accepted it. 

"It's good to have you back, Matt." Nikita admitted, as Manny gave Matt a grateful hug. "Now we have to get back to work. 

And it turned out that Nikita and Matt were safe. They were the only ones who weren't captured and trapped by Willie in his little cage. they had to vote for someone to go into the final challenge, and if Matt were completely honest, he didn't know how much he trusted Nicolas' promise. So he suggested that Ro and Saf were voted into the challenge. "I'm not going to make you vote for Manny, your best friend, and we kinda need Joey." Matt explained as he submitted Ro's card. 

Nikita then submitted Safiya's card, and then Manny and Joey returned to the safe lounge, rather surprised that Matt had voted in his two best friends. No one thought anything of it. 

Matt did realise that Nicolas was going to keep his promise, as Willie ended up entering the lounge. His angry face turned to happy when he looked at Matt, much to everyone's confusion. Then he used the fish hook in his hand to find Nikita, and stab her in the stomach. "Thanks for playing at the funhouse." Willie said. Then he left. 

Then Safiya and Ro ran in, horrified to find Nikita dead instead of Ro, who inevitably lost the challenge. Neither Safiya nor Ro ended up questioning why Matt voted in Ro. 

Rosanna was terrified as she realised Safiya completed the funhouse first. She was supposed to die now, though Ro was hoping... begging for a miracle to come through and save her from Willie's hook. She heard Willie's voice tell them to go receive their prize, and found a box and a note. The note looked hastily written, yet Rosanna still read it out. "The sad news is you both get to live. The cost? The person who voted the winner into the challenge is getting their gut torn out right now." 

Safiya managed to collect the bulb quickly, and the pair of them took off. Ro was praying, hoping that Matt had voted her in instead of Safiya. And thankfully for Rosanna, her wish came true. Nikita had the wound in her side, the Troublemaker's blood staining the floor. Matt looked troubled, yet slightly shocked, while Manny and Joey were trying to see if Nikita was still alive. 

"What happened?" Joey had cried out when Ro and Safiya both got back, Saf quickly finishing the cleansing of the wheel. 

"We found this note, saying that whoever voted in the winner was going to die instead!" Ro held out the note that she'd found. 

"At least you two are okay though, right?" Matt had taken a few steps closer to the girls, engulfing them into a shakey hug. Manny didn't pay attention to the girls arrival. He was still distraught. 

Then the witches challenge came. 

Safiya was safe, the only one not cursed, yet she noted that Matt wasn't worried about either Ro or himself. This worried Safiya. Normally Matt would be stressing about Ro's safety. Apparently not this time though. 

When they got to the challenge, Matt was confident that Ro would make it through. The warm opal sitting against his chest reminded him of the promise that they'd be okay. Matt was the first through, as he predicted, while Joey was soon after. Ro soon got through her potions, and completed the challenge. 

Manny was struggling though. His moves were sluggish, and he was complaining about his throat burning from the potions. the witches helped Manny up to the table. One of them brushed past Matt as she walked up, and Matt could feel the new weight of a note and something else. He'd have a look at it later. 

They left before Manny screamed from the knives the witches impaled him with. 

Except Matt couldn't wait, so he got the note out the moment he arrived at the lounge, and read through it. It basically told him how to get Nicolas out of the amber prison once they cleansed the next artifact, and told him how to survive the final challenge if he had the gun, if he didn't, and if wasn't in the challenge. The item was a ring, which Matt figured out was to go onto the collar when the found it. 

The problem was, Safiya immediately realised that something was up when she read the discarded note that Matt accidentally dropped, and saw him produce the metal ring they needed. 

"Matt, what's going on? Safiya confronted him, holding the note in her hand. She saw Matt's eyes widen, and he seemed slightly scared. "You've been acting strange, from not worrying about Ro or I, to the witches and Willie giving you weird looks, to this note telling you how to survive a challenge we shouldn't know about. Not only that, but you were the one to vote Ro into the funhouse!" Safiya revealed, much to Joey's shock. 

"What is going on, Matt?" Safiya heard Joey agree with her. Mortimer and Calliope were watching with troubled looks on their faces, and they definately weren't happy. 

"I'm sorry, but I had to accept the offer." Was all Matt said before reaching a hand up to his neck, and drawing out a thin silver necklace with an opal on the end. "Nicolas, the Carnival Master approached me when I died. He made a deal with me, saying that if I were to sign the contract he'd made, he'd make it so that Ro and Saf would make it out. I voted you in, Ro, and had Nikita vote for you, Saf, to test and see if he'd keep his promise, which he did. It's why I haven't been worried as much." Matt revealed, much to everyone's horror. 

Safiya felt like she were underwater, everyone's voices were faint and distant. She could feel Ro's arms around her, Joey faintly screaming "How could you?!" at Matt. When she finally came back, Ro comforting her, Saf could hear Matt try to explain. 

"I wanted to keep two of my best friends alive! If that's much to ask for? Besides, it's not like Nicolas wanted much in return. He only wanted me to wear this necklace, and to help him get out of his amber prison once we collect the artifacts. We don't have time for this though. We need to cleanse this collar. Someone need's to wear it so that we can start, right? I volunteer myself. we already have one of the rings after all." And that was that. 

Matt and Safiya were voted into the final challenge, after everyone voted for themself, and they all went through the challenge as normal. It was extremely close, but Matt ended up with the bright pink gun. "Shoot yourself or shoot your friend. You decide how this one ends." He read out, and Safiya's blood went cold. 

Only, Matt didn't have the gun faced towards Saf, or himself. "Hey, Lucy. Sorry about your demon dog, and this." Then, Matt shot Lucy with the gun. Once the bullet found it's target, the case with the final ring opened, and Joey fixed the collar, causing Lucy's body to dust away. Safiya was full of relief as she took of the straightjacket, however she got an idea in her head when Matt struggled to take his off. 

Safiya went over to help, but ultimately tightened it. She couldn't have him release the Carnival Master when they were this close to releasing the town from his hold. 

"Saf, what are you doing?" Matt laughed slightly as Safiya tightened the straightjacket on him. She sighed, and gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I can't have you destroying everything we've worked towards. The moment we do the ritual thing to get out, the sooner we can go home." She explained, leading Matt out of the tent they were residing in. Ro had released Mortimer from his bonds, and he happily walked alongside Calliope behind Matt and Safiya. 

Then Safiya took off the necklace, snapping the chain. And everything was fine. 

They completed the ritual, and left the town. Mortimer and Calliope ended up coming with them, Matt safe from the straightjacket. 

Everything was okay. 

Saf, Ro, Joey, Mortimer, Calliope and himself were alive. 

And that made Matt very happy. 

There was still that small, lingering voice in the back of his mind though. A voice telling him that the story wouldn't be over yet. Not while the Nicolas was still lingering in the back of Matt's mind. 

It wasn't too much to worry about though. They'd all be fine. Wouldn't they?

**Author's Note:**

> I've not gotten any sleep in over 24 hours, and this is what I did with my time. Are you proud yet?


End file.
